


Cooking with the Gaang

by to_escape_reality



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gaang Found Family, Gen, Other, They're all being dumbasses lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_escape_reality/pseuds/to_escape_reality
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	Cooking with the Gaang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepuffelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffelizabeth/gifts).



Image Description: The Gaang in a well lit living room with 3 windows with blurry shapes of trees. On the left there is a wooden shelf with various plants and books, to the back of the room there is a large grey L-shaped sofa with a mint coloured rug in front of it. Towards the front left of the image, Toph and Katara are on the left acting as a dishwasher, Katara is bending a large bubble of water above their heads which has a pot, chopsticks and a spatula suspended in it, while Toph metalbends a spoon and another pair of chopsticks into it. In the centre, Zuko is lying on a long wooden table firebending from his hands while Sokka holds a frying pan above Zuko's hands and fries some rice, using his boomerang to stir it. Aang stands behind them on a tall bar stool, airbending the fumes away from the pan - he is the extractor fan. Suki stands at the end of the bench chopping up spring onions using her fan.

Toph is wearing a forest green beanie, light green hoodie, dark jeans and green cuffs around her ankle, Katara has on a light blue crop top (with a similar design as her water tribe outfit from the show) and a white pleated skirt and socks. Sokka is wearing a dark grey t-shirt and white jeans, Zuko has on a similar outfit with a red t-shirt and dark grey jeans with black socks. Aang is wearing his usual monk robes but his top is sleeveless. Suki is wearing a dark green qi-pao (traditional chinese dress) style two-piece made of a crop top and a long pencil skirt, she wears a long black leather coverup style piece over it.


End file.
